


Never Again

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Protective Maddie Buckley, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck thinks Maddie invites him and Eddie over for a normal game night, but things turn south when Buck and Maddie's parents show up. Eddie finally understands why Buck never talks about his parents, and is a comforting husband.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 33
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks for having us over, Chim,” Eddie says as he looks over at Chimney, smiling.

“Yeah, we were seriously getting bored with Christopher out of the house for the night. This is like his third sleepover this week and it’s Friday. When did he become so popular?” Buck asks, looking at Eddie.

“Yeah well, I hope you guys are prepared to be destroyed at Uno tonight,” Chimney says as he and Eddie set the table for dinner. “Albert is an incredible Uno player. Skilled.”

“It’s true,” Albert says as he stuffs a slice of cheese into his mouth.

“You can’t be skilled at Uno. It’s pure luck,” Buck argues.

“Agree to disagree,” Chimney says. “Because somehow he always beats Maddie and I when we play.”

“Well, we’ve played Uno with Christopher a few times at home,” Eddie adds. “Christopher is scarily good at Uno, and any other card game we play. I predict he’s somehow cheating.”

Buck snorts at that. “You realize you’re accusing your own son of cheating, right?”

“He probably gets it from you,” Eddie adds, glancing up at Buck with a smirk.

“Hey, that’s-” Buck pauses, before sighing. “Probably true. I can’t argue with you on that one.”

“Hey. This is a lot of plates for five people. Did you invite anyone else?” Eddie asks, noticing that there are more than five plates set at the table. He looks over at Chimney.

“Uh-” Chimney begins, hesitantly. “You know, just in case. Albert is a terribly messy eater.”

“Hey!” Albert exclaims, huffing. “I mean, it’s true. But, no need to call me out on it.”

Buck raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Chimney. “Okay. What’s going on, Chim?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing going on. Maddie!” Chimney shouts.

“I’ll be out in a second!” Maddie shouts back.

Eddie chuckles, and shakes his head. “Honestly, at this point, I’m a little jealous Christopher isn’t here,”

“We could be at home right now. Cuddled up on the couch, watching a nice rom-com,” Buck agrees, leaning against Eddie. “We’d probably be drinking a couple of beers. That seems to be a tradition.”

“Okay. We get it. You guys are married and totally in love,” Albert groans.

Buck smirks as he looks over at Albert. “Don’t be jealous baby Han,”

“Don’t _ever_ call me baby Han again,” Albert warns, glaring at Buck.

A second later, there’s a knock at the door, and Maddie’s rushing to get to the door before anyone else. She lets out a breath before opening the door. “Mom! Dad! You seriously did not have to bring gifts.”

Buck’s head instantly snaps up, and he instantly feels betrayed that Maddie would invite their parents without telling him. Buck hasn’t spoken to his parents in years, not since Maddie gave him the jeep, and he took off without saying goodbye. Buck hasn’t wanted to speak to them, or see them.

“Buck,” Eddie says, placing his hand on Buck’s arm protectively. “Hey, are you okay?”

Buck immediately looks over at Chimney. “You- You knew they were coming?”

“She made me promise not to tell you. Don’t be too mad, Buck. She’s just trying to repair the family,” Chimney tries to explain to him. “She didn’t do this to hurt you.”

“We’re going to be grandparents. It’s our duty to spoil our grandbaby,” Buck hears his mother say.

Buck scoffs. _They never spoiled him when he was a child._ He turns to look at Eddie. “I’m sorry in advance for anything you’re about to witness. I wouldn’t have let you come if I knew they were coming,”

“No, I’m glad I came. I don’t want you to deal with your parents alone,” Eddie whispers.

“Eddie, please don’t take anything they or I say personally. I promise it has nothing to do with you or us,” Buck whispers, taking a deep breath. He hates that Maddie dragged Eddie into their family mess. Buck never wanted Eddie to meet his parents. He knows what they would say to him, about their lifestyle.

“Howard, can you help set these gifts somewhere?” Maddie asks, looking over at Chimney..

“Yes, of course,” Chimney says, rushing over to help Phillip with their gifts. “We can set these over here.”

“You didn’t tell us you were having guests over,” Margaret says. She looks over, and finally notices Buck, and she definitely doesn’t look thrilled to see him either. “Evan. It’s… good to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too, mom,” Buck says, trying to remain calm. “Didn’t know we’d be seeing each other today.”

“Mom, this is Howard’s little brother Albert,” Maddie introduces.

“Hi, Mrs. Buckley. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Albert says as he shakes Margaret’s hand.

“And, this is Eddie-” Maddie gestures over to Eddie, and then she glances over at Buck, who quickly shakes his head at her. “He works with Evan at the 118. They’re both firefighters.”

Buck immediately wants to grab Eddie, and run out of the house. He wasn’t prepared for his parents, and now he has to sit through an entire dinner and suffer through their disappointment and judgement.

“Firefighters?” Margaret repeats, frowning at Buck. “That’s quite the dangerous job.”

“It is,” Buck agrees. “But, we love what we do. We save lives.” Eddie nods in agreement.

“We should-” Maddie hesitates. “We should get started on dinner, yes? We have a lot to catch up on.” She goes to walk into the kitchen, but Buck quickly walks over to her.

“What the hell, Maddie?” Buck hisses. “I don’t want to be here if they’re going to be here.”

“Buck, please. Give them another chance,” Maddie begs. “I just want to repair what’s broken. They’re… not as bad as they used to be.” She winces at her own words.

“You are not helping with your case right now,” Buck mumbles. “If they say anything about Eddie, or us, then I’m gone. I mean it, Maddie. I’m not gonna allow them to treat me like they did when I was a teen.”

“Neither will I, and neither will Chimney,” Maddie promises. “Trust me?”

Buck sighs as he stares at Maddie. “I trust you, Maddie. It’s _them_ I don’t trust,”

Maddie stares at Buck for a moment, before letting out a sigh. “Um, help me with the food, please Evan?” She asks, walking over to the kitchen counter.

Buck glances over at Eddie, who’s watching him with worried eyes. Buck closes his eyes for a moment, before walking over to help Maddie with the food, taking some of the food over to the kitchen table.

“Well, this looks delicious. Maddie, did you cook all of this?” Margaret asks as she sits down.

“Actually, Evan and Eddie prepared most of the food,” Maddie replies.

“Since when did you learn to cook, Evan?” Phillip asks, looking up at Buck.

“When I became a firefighter, actually,” Buck says, slightly nervous. “I didn’t really know anything about cooking when I moved to L.A, but my boss is amazing. He’s been teaching me how to cook more, and I’ve been helping Eddie, since he’s a terrible cook,”

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly. “My son seems to agree very strongly with that statement,”

“You have a son?” Margaret asks, looking over at Eddie curiously.

“Yes. Um, I have a son. Christopher. He’s ten,” Eddie says, glancing over at Buck, desperately wanting to include how Buck is also Christopher’s parent, but he knows that probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

“You must be married then?” Phillip asks.

“I’m married, yes. But, Christopher’s mother- she’s not in the picture anymore. She- uh, passed away,”

“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry to hear that,” Margaret says, frowning.

“It’s okay, Eddie. You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to. I’m sure my parents understand,” Buck says, glancing over at his mom and dad.

Phillip clears his throat. “Perhaps Evan will follow in your footsteps, Eddie. Get married, settled down,”

It takes everything in Buck not to burst out laughing, because if only they knew, or paid attention closer to the rock on his finger. Buck has his smile behind his hand.

“Is there something funny, Evan?” Margaret asks, glaring at her son.

“Nope. No. Of course not, mom-” Buck glances over at Eddie, who seems just as amused.

“So-” Maddie begins, looking over at her parents. “We will find out the gender next week. Any guesses?”

Buck is quite relieved that Maddie changes the subject away from him and Eddie. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He wants to tell his parents so badly that he has gotten married. He has settled down. But, he doesn’t want to deal with their homophobic remarks. Eddie shouldn’t see that.

After dinner, everyone moves into the living room. Maddie opens some gifts that her parents brought. Buck is quiet as he sits next to Eddie on the couch, wishing he could enjoy this moment more, because he’s excited that Maddie’s pregnant, that he’s going to be an uncle.

Buck goes to take another drink of his wine, but pouts when he realizes that there’s none left in the glass. “Uh, ‘scuse me. I’m going to get some more to drink,” Buck stands up. “Mads, need any water?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, Evan,” Maddie replies.

“Hey, I’m out too. I’m coming with you,” Eddie says, standing as well, and following Buck to the kitchen.

“Evan seems to be doing well,” Margaret comments once Buck and Eddie are gone. “He seems… happy.”

“He is happy,” Maddie says, nodding. “This is the happiest I’ve seen him. He really loves L.A, and his job. He loves- Eddie is his best friend. I’m glad Buck has found family within the 118.”

“Eddie seems like a nice boy,” Margaret agrees, nodding.

“You should see them work together. They’re incredible, so in sync,” Maddie gushes. “I’m so proud.”

“Looks like I’m out as well,” Phillip says, raising his glass. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He stands up.

“No, dad, wait- Evan can-” Maddie begins quickly as she turns to look at her dad, but she knows that it’s already too late as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“What the-?”

Maddie closes her eyes as soon as she hears her dad shout.

“Phillip?” Margaret asks, standing as well, and quickly heading to the kitchen.

“Mom, no!” Maddie shouts. She sighs, before pushing herself out of the chair, and following her mom. She pauses as soon as she sees Buck and Eddie, standing close together. Her dad looks like he’s just seen a ghost. Maddie’s heart is pounding, knowing it’s about to get super ugly with their parents.

“What is going on here?” Phillip asks angrily.

“Dad-” Buck begins with panic. “I-”

“Phillip, what happened?” Margaret asks, frowning at her husband.

“These two!” Phillip shouts, pointing at Buck and Eddie with a shaky finger. “They were-”

Buck takes a deep breath. “ _Kissing_?” He asks. “We were kissing, dad. That’s what married couples do.”

“Evan, don’t be ridiculous,” Margaret snaps. “Eddie already said that he was married. He has a son.”

“I am married, Mrs. Buckley,” Eddie confirms, ready to stand up for his husband. “I’m married to your son, and Buck is my son's stepdad.” He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

Margaret scoffs with disgust. “No son of mine is- is-”

“I’m gay,” Buck says, looking up at his parents, breathing heavily. “I have been gay since I was little. You’ve always known, mom. This is who I am-”

“You are not!” Phillip shouts, startling Buck. “We raised you better-”

“You didn’t raise me at all!” Buck shouts, taking a step forward, glaring at his dad. “Maddie raised me!”

“Buck,” Eddie whispers, gently placing his hand on Buck’s back to try and comfort him.

“You get your fifty hands off Evan-” Margaret warns.

“Mom,” Maddie warns. “Enough. This is _enough_.”

“Forget about it Mads,” Buck says, his voice shaky as he speaks. “I’m not gonna stand here and take this. You can choose to have our parents in your life, but I don’t want anything to do with them.” He grabs Eddie’s hand and starts to lead the way over towards the door.

“Evan, no!” Maddie shouts, stopping Buck dead in his tracks. Maddie takes a deep breath “You are not the ones who need to be leaving. Mom, dad. I’m so sorry. I wanted to make this work, but I had no idea that you could be this cruel to your own son based on who he loves.”

“Maddie,” Phillip says, shocked. “That lifestyle your brother choses is-”

“It’s who he is, and I love him no matter what. You should too,” Maddie snaps. “Chimney!”

“Maddie,” Buck warns. “You don’t have to do this. You wanted your baby to have grandparents.”

“I’d rather them have no grandparents than hateful ones. What if my child were to grow up and be gay? They would not love them. They would treat them just like they treated you, and I won’t have that.”

“Is everything okay?” Chimney asks, rushing over to Maddie.

“I need you to escort my parents out, please,” Maddie whispers.

“But, I thought-” Chimney begins. He looks over at Buck and Eddie, and stops himself, immediately knowing what’s happened. “Oh. Of course. Yeah, um. I’m very sorry about this, Mr. and Mrs. Buckley. But, I must respect Maddie’s wishes, and I won’t allow my friends to be treated like this.” He quickly starts leading them towards the door, making sure to keep them clear from Buck and Eddie.

Buck lets out a sigh, turning to face Eddie. “I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t,” Eddie warns. “Don’t you dare apologize for anything. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I just wish you didn’t have to see that,” Buck whispers.

“It’s my fault. I had no idea they were-” Maddie begins. “I had no idea they were so homophobic.”

Buck takes a deep breath. “You remember that one time when I was sixteen? I was grounded for like… ever? They didn’t let me leave the house. I couldn’t even go to school?” Maddie slowly nods. “Yeah, well, they saw me holding hands with a boy from school. They freaked out. They tried to shield me from that.”

“Oh, Evan-”

Buck shakes his head. “I’ve always known I was gay. Nothing was going to change that,”

“That explains why you were so hesitant when we first started dating,” Eddie frowns as he starts remembering how shy and timid Buck was when they first started dating each other. Buck wouldn’t let Eddie hold his hand in public for nearly four months.

“I’m not ashamed of being gay,” Buck whispers, looking over at Eddie. “But, I was still scared.”

“They’re gone,” Chimney says, walking up to them. “I’m guessing they found out?”

“It honestly could have gone a lot worse,” Buck mumbles. “I was expecting a hit, or something…”

“God, Buck,” Maddie whispers, quickly walking over to her brother. “I’m so sorry. I swear. I will never let them hurt you again.” She grabs a hold of Buck’s hands tightly. “You should have told me.”

“You already had too much to deal with on your own, Mads,” Buck mumbles.

“Not anymore,” Maddie says, shaking her head. “I mean it. I’ll never let them hurt you again.”

“None of us will let them hurt you,” Chimney says, standing beside Maddie.

“I-” Buck begins as his eyes begin to water up, feeling overwhelmed.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Eddie says, his voice soft, desperately wanting to hold his husband, never letting him go. He just wants to protect Buck, now knowing what his parents put him through. “We’re here for you.”

Buck whimpers, immediately falling into Eddie’s arm.

Eddie takes a deep breath as he immediately pulls Buck into his arms, glancing over at Maddie, who nods approvingly. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you. I’ve got you now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Buckley parents show up at the firehouse, wanting to talk with Buck.

“Excuse me, may I help you?” Bobby asks when he spots a couple walking into the firehouse.

“Yes, actually. We’re looking for our son. Evan?”

Bobby frowns at that. He knows that Buck’s real name is Evan, so these people must be his parents. Bobby honestly doesn’t know much about Buck’s family. But, he does know that Buck has never spoken fondly of his parents. He avoids the topic of his parents at all costs.

“You’re looking for Buck? I’m sorry, ma’am. He’s actually working right now,” Bobby tells her.

“We were just hoping to have a couple minutes with him,” Margaret pushes on.

“I understand that, but I can’t have my firefighters distracted while on the job. I’ll let Buck know that you stopped by and perhaps he can reach out to you later,” Bobby says.

“That’s the thing. Evan won’t reach out to us. Coming here is the only way we can get a hold of him,”

Bobby sighs quietly, knowing that Buck’s parents aren’t going to give up without a fight. He goes to open his mouth to reply, but stops when he sees Buck and Eddie walk into the firehouse, both laughing at something that Buck is showing Eddie on his phone.

“You have to send that to Christopher! He’s going to love that,” Eddie says between laughs.

“Are you sure you want that? He’s going to ask if we can get a dog again,” Buck chuckles. He looks over and grins when he sees Bobby. “Hey, Cap. What’s-?” He stops as soon as he spots his parents.

“I thought you said Evan was working?” Phillip asks, raising his eyebrows at Bobby.

“They’re just getting back from their break it seems,” Bobby says. “Buck, you have some visitors.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Buck says, putting his phone in his pocket. He looks up at his parents. “I don’t know why you’re here, and I don’t want to hear anything you have to say unless it’s an apology.”

“Apology?” Margaret asks, tilting her head slightly. “Why would we apologize?”

Eddie scoffs. “Is that some sick joke?” He asks, clearly upset, which concerns Bobby.

“Eddie, not now,” Buck warns, before turning to face his parents. “Like I said before, I truly don’t care what you have to say. You’ve had twenty nine years to talk. It’s too late for that now.”

“Evan, we just want to talk-”

“I don’t want to talk!” Buck suddenly shouts, startling nearly everyone. Buck takes a deep breath as he stares at his parents. “Please just… leave. Have a safe drive home.” He turns, looking over at Eddie.

“Come on,” Eddie whispers, gently placing a hand on Buck’s back to lead him away.

“Dad!”

Eddie pauses as soon as he hears his voice. He looks over and sees Christopher walking in with Carla. “Christopher,” he let’s go of Buck. “Did you sucker Carla into bringing you here again?”

“Of course he did,” Carla chuckles. “We were on our way home and he wanted to see his dads.”

“Superman!” Buck exclaims excitedly as he bends down and quickly scoops Christopher up in his arms, making Christopher giggle. “You couldn’t have come at a better time. I am so happy to see you.”

“Papa, are you sad?” Christopher asks.

Buck pauses, before looking at Christopher. “How can I be sad when I have you in my arms?” He asks. “Come on. We were just about to make some lunch. You hungry?” He starts walking upstairs.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!”

“A horse?” Buck repeats, fake gasping. “We better get some food in you then!”

Eddie shakes his head fondly as he watches his son and husband. He glances over at Buck’s parents. “That’s the man you ignored his whole life because of who he loved-”

“Eddie,” Bobby warns, sending Eddie a warning glare.

“No, I need to say this,” Eddie snaps, before looking over at Buck’s parents again. “Evan Buckley, sorry- _Diaz_ , is a wonderful human who risks his life to save hundreds of people every single day. He deserves nothing but love and respect. That’s your son, and you refuse to love him based on who _he_ loves like it affects your lives. It’s twenty twenty-one for fuck sake. Get your head out of your asses!” He scoffs, and then he storms away, rushing to catch up with Buck and Christopher.

“Daddy, you said a bad word,” Christopher says.

“That’s a dollar in the swear jar,” Buck adds. “Actually, that’s two dollars in the swear jar.”

Eddie lets out a sigh as he looks up at the two. “Worth it,” he says. “Christopher, don’t repeat what I said.”

“He’s got a point,” Carla comments, glancing at the Buckley's as she shrugs her shoulders, before walking away as well.

Bobby sighs, and looks at Buck’s parents. “Like I said before. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, and if you don’t, I’ll call the police. Trust me, you do not want me to do that-” Bobby smiles at the thought, because he knows Athena is just as protective of Buck as he and the rest of the 118 are, and would not hesitate to arrest the Buckley parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has to call the police, and Athena comes to escort the Buckley parents out of the firehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't think i'd be writing more to this story but y'all seemed to really like it so here's another part!

“We’re not leaving until we speak to Evan!”

Buck nervously looks over when he hears his father shouting, and he almost feels bad for leaving Bobby to deal with them by himself, but he can’t be alone with them right now. He refuses to talk to them if they’re not going to apologize for the way they’ve treated him and Eddie, not talking about just last night.

“Go sit down with Carla, bud,” Eddie tells Christopher, watching as his son makes his way to the table, before walking over to Buck, gently placing a comforting hand on Buck’s back. “Buck, come on…”

“Wait… I wanna see how this plays out,” Buck says, glancing over at Eddie.

“Ma’am, I’ve already asked you kindly to leave twice. I don’t want to have to call the police out here,”

“You are seriously going to keep a mother from seeing her child?” Buck scoffs at that.

“That has nothing to do with me keeping you from seeing him, ma’am. This could have all been avoided had you just treated Buck like a normal son no matter his sexuality. Perhaps Buck would be willing to-” Bobby sighs. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have time for this-”

Buck’s eyes widen when he sees Bobby reach for his radio. “Shit. He’s actually calling the police?”

“I think we know exactly who he’s calling,” Eddie whispers. “And language. Christopher is here.”

Buck rolls his eyes at Eddie scolding him for swearing, and then he pulls out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks curiously.

“My parents were so concerned about their social life, yet they have no problem marching into a firehouse where firefighters work their asses off to save lives, refusing to leave until I talk to them? Nah. Hell no,” Buck says, leaning against the railing, and he starts recording the fight going on downstairs.

“727-L-30. This is Captain Nash at the firehouse 118, requesting backup,” Bobby says.

“ _What’s the issue, Captain Nash?_ ” Athena responds almost instantly.

“We have a couple here refusing to leave the property. I’ve already asked them multiple times to leave. We have hardworking firefighters here. I don’t need my firefighters to deal with this,”

“ _On my way_ ,” Athena says.

“God,” Buck groans. “This is so embarrassing.”

Eddie sighs, shaking his head as he continues watching. “They really don’t give up, do they?”

Buck looks over at Eddie. “Unfortunately for me, no,”

Eddie frowns slightly as he looks over at Buck. “Don’t worry, they’ll get what’s coming to them,”

Athena arrives at the firehouse in record timing. She immediately finds Bobby.

“What’s going on here, Bobby? Who are these people?” Athena asks curiously as she watches the older couple arguing with _another_ firefighter. 

“Buck’s parents. They want to talk to him, but Buck wants nothing to do with them, for good reason too. They’re… homophobic, and I’m not going to force Buck to talk to them if he doesn’t want to talk. So now, they refuse to leave unless they talk to Buck,” Bobby explains quietly.

Athena sighs, glancing over to see Buck at the top, leaning against the railing, looking upset. Eddie's standing beside him still. “Sounds reasonable enough to me. Don't worry. I’ll get rid of them,” she says, glancing over at the other two officers who joined her. She walks over to Buck’s parents. “Excuse me. I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.”

“This is ridiculous!” Margaret shouts, throwing her arms up. “I just want-”

“I don’t care what you want, ma'am. Captain Nash has asked you to leave multiple times, and you’re refusing. You’re disrupting a workplace. I’m not going to ask you again,” Athena grabs a hold of Margaret.

“Hey, don’t touch my wife like that-” Phillip warns.

“Hm. Shame you can’t stand up for your own son like that,” Athena mumbles as another police officer takes a hold of Phillip and follows Athena out of the firehouse.

Buck scoffs as he watches the scene. “This is- is ridiculous! My own parents being escorted out of a fucking firehouse,” he snaps, looking over at Eddie. “I mean, honestly, what is my life right now?”

“Are you going to post that?” Eddie asks, nodding at Buck’s phone, which is still recording.

“Probably,” Buck says. He blinks a few times. “Why?”

“Well, I can think of something that’ll really piss them off-” Eddie says, reaching over to flip the camera so that it’s facing them, and then he leans forward to kiss Buck passionately.

“They’re being gross again!” Christopher complains as soon as he looks at his parents.

Buck chuckles, letting the kiss last a second more before pulling away. He then ends the recording. “Yeah, that’ll piss them off for sure,”

“Hey, I’m so proud of you,” Eddie whispers, wrapping a protective arm around Buck.

Buck raises his eyebrows at Eddie. “Why? I didn’t do anything,”

“You stood up to yourself against your homophobic parents,” Eddie says. “I know that wasn’t easy.”

Buck sighs softly, and then he looks over when he hears footsteps, and sees Bobby walking up to them.

“Your parents are a piece of work, Buck,” Bobby says.

Buck snorts. “Yeah, sure, let’s go with that,” he shakes his head.

“Come on, let’s get started on lunch. I’m sure I remember Christopher saying he was so hungry he could eat a whole horse, and you know how hangry that boy gets when he hasn’t eaten,” Eddie says.

**Buck** :  
 _mom and dad just got escorted out of the firehouse_

**Maddie** :  
 _They what???_

**Buck** :  
 _they paid me a visit at the firehouse wanting to “talk” and caused a whole scene_

_athena had to come and escort them out_

_now bobby’s pissed_

**Maddie** :  
 _God, i’m so sorry evan. I had no idea they would do something like this :(_

**Buck** :  
 _i’ll send you the video later_

_just wanted to warn you that I’m posting it on Insta later and you can’t talk me out of it_

**Maddie** :  
 _Figured. Call me when you get off work. I hope your day gets better <3_

**Buck** :  
 _thanks, ttyl_


End file.
